The After Life
by thefaultindivergentinstruments
Summary: Set after the Triology. Contains Spoilers. She died a hero. She is now a Dauntless Saint. But Tobias still isn't used to life without her, after 2 years. So what will happen when she, and other Divergent supposedly return from the dead? Please Rate and Review!
1. What's Up Since The War?

**If you didn't know, Divergent and it's characters belong to Veronica Roth. The plot, however (of this FF) is mine. If I did own the Divergent Trilogy I'd be rich, and in the books as the most awesome character. Enjoy! **

It was hard. Well, it's always hard. At least the people around me can relate to the complete feeling of emptiness. I've tried to carry on with my life, I'm still the leader of Dauntless, so during the day I can keep myself occupied. But at night is the worst. I reach over and the bed is stone cold. I don't know if it is just me, but I seem to think a lot more deeply at night- Just constantly tearing myself down about how I could of saved her, how this is all my fault. I honestly should of known. Hell, I did know it, but I was too caught up with myself that I forgot. Partly what makes her so beautiful is her selflessness; her bravery. Her brother was a complete asshole, yet her Abnegation shone through. I dream of her, sometimes they're nightmares, but mostly they're perfect; so I wake up believing she is still alive.

I oversee training, just like Eric did, except I'm probably worse. I don't throw people over the chasm, but I just work them till they collapse. I still enter my fear landscape a lot, but for a different reason. I get to see her. I've also got down to two fear; though I'm still known as Four. I managed to eliminate claustrophobia and acrophobia, I just exposed myself everyday to them in real life, and eventually they just died down. I'm working on the fear of my father. It's harder because it isn't physical, so I can't find an easy solution. But I'm never going to be fearless. Not as long as I still love Tris, which is going to be forever. Whether it's watching her die, or having to kill her myself, it haunts me day and night.

I quite like training the initiates now. I actually met Peter's brother, and I verbally beat the hell out of him. Obviously, the news of his betrayal didn't quite make it back to Candor, so I kindly filled him in on all the detail of his hell-hound-of-a-brother. There have been some slight alterations to the Dauntless Initiation Program. The year after the war we had a lot of new transfers; everyone now seemed to learn the importance of fighting. But long story short, our final seven were a bunch of kids, not the true Dauntless we used to get. So now, instead of having a cutting at the end of the section, we wait until the final banquet and you have to pass a certain average score to get through. This means we could either have two new Dauntless members, or 17.

Also, to ensure nothing like the Erudite experiment happens again, we- the faction leaders- have to be interviewed under truth serum every year to prevent uprising. Abnegation; or what's left of it; still run the government, however now each of the fifty members, has four advisers (one from each faction) to create a fairer system. Oh, and Erudite aren't aloud to write articles about things unless it has been proved to be true by truth serum.

Suddenly, Christina comes into my room, completely out of breath, and says a single, riveting word:

'Alive'


	2. Alive

**Hey, as before, I don't own Divergent etc.**

**I'd just like to say thank you for the views, I've got. I know to alot of people 100 views isn't impressive, but this is my first FF ever, so this kind of reception in less than 24 hrs is been amazing!**

I wrote this chapter quite quickly, and sorry, but it isn't going to be a particularly interesting one (I am aware of that!). Its just because of where we are starting this story so many things have changed that I just thought you needed I filler of whats actaully happened to Tris, and where she's been.

***IMPORTANT* Soz, just read this back and realised Tori wasn't Divergent. But four (haha get it?!) the sake of the story let's just pretend she is, thanks. Please Review and Follow. Feel free to ask questions or make suggestions!**

My body felt electric. There was a small, part of me that knew it couldn't be true, that it was impossible; the smart part of me knew not to jump to conclusions because the high possibility of disappointment would be unbearable.

And it was.

It wasn't her.

Instead a familiar face, though made unrecognisable by starvation, sat there. It almost felt like she had just died again; that sheer sorrow, but this time disappointment. For a second I actually thought she would be alive, sitting before me, her gray-blue eyes looking straight at me, piercing.

But then again, it is also a miracle that the woman standing before me is here, we saw her die. Tori. Before I can ask questions, Matthew tells me a brief description of what they've found out.

Matthew now works in Dauntless although he is probably better suited to Erudite, he came back with us and we've needed him since.

'So a group of 8 Dauntless members were doing the regular morning patrol outside the gates, keeping everything in order, when several gunshots were heard in the distance. By the time they got to the site of the incident, they found Tori Wu, along with one other man whom she appeared to be working with. The rest of her team had been killed. She was brought back her, however the only problem was she didn't have any recollection of Chicago, or anything before her so called death- she had been living under a different identity,unaware of her previous one.' He continued with stop for breath, 'We alerted her brother, George Wu, and he came down, and she recognised him. Learning from that, we reintroduced her to some of her family and close friends, and her memory is rapidly increasing.'

Christina and Zeke, who had also been told, look confused; reflecting how I feel. I understand what they are telling me, but I don't understand why me. Sure, I'm the leader, so I should be told, but I'm not sure why in such a person context. Christina vocates my exact opinions, for Matthew to reply:

'Tori is alive simply for one reason; her Divergence. The Bureau Of Genetic Welfare, was in pieces, and they made a decision to only allow GPs on the compound, so as to end the possibilities of GD rebellion. They found bodies lots of them, and ran tests to make sure they had Pure Blood. We already know that the Bureau far ahead of us, technology-wise, and they somehow managed to revive the Divergents; we don't know how yet though. With their memory wiped using Abnegation Serum, The Bureau is back in tact. We are telling you this knowledge because there is a high chance of both Uriah and Beatrice being alive.'


	3. The Awakening

**Hey guys, the third instalment has arrived. Thanks again; please rate and review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or its characters, but I do own the plot to this particular story.**

My heart was beating so fast.

'Well, get a team to do an extraction!' Christina cried. Zeke and her were clearly as excited as I was, I could already see colour returning to his cheeks.

'If it were as easy as that we would have already done it. They're smart. There is only going to be a few entrances to the compound, and if we're not one of them, we'll be shot on the spot. So what I suggest is that we send Tori back; say she got lost or something. And then she'll tell some of the suspected Divergents. Obviously they have no memory, so we need to create character cards, with photos, names and anything that will remind them of their former life.' It sounded like a good plan, and my hope was beginning to regenerate. 'But, just remember,' Matthew added, 'even if they remember their lives, they may not choose to return.'

Tris' POV

I had patrol today. The Bureau like to know what's going on in a ten mile radius, so we just drive round, stop fights, and report anything unusual.

Today was unusual.

The Bureau like to keep everything routine, and precise. A group of 8 people meet at the entrance where we get into the car- well it's actually more like a tank, but anyway, today there were only 7 of us. One of the older people wasn't here, I think her name was Tori. Everyone was shocked, but we decided not to report it. Who knows what that would do. Apparently they found someone outside the boundaries unauthorised once. They were never seen again.

After that, patrol was normal, no unusual occurrences, I chatted to the only person my age there, Uriah. He was nice enough, but we aren't in the same group. We got back a few hours later, handed in the brief report, and went back to our rooms. I was met by small angular eyes.

Tori.

'Where were you- you missed-' I stammered.

'That doesn't matter,' she hissed, her voice hushed. She clutched my arm, firmly, but not painfully, and sat me down on the bed. 'Listen, this is going to confuse you, but save your questions for later. This is a lie. All of it. There was a war, and the Bureau took certain people based on their genes, and reset their memory. We came from a place called Chicago. That's our home. They have answers there; proof that what I'm telling you is true. You have to trust me- I've got a card of facts about your old life. Here.' She trust a card towards me. 'If your coming, meet me tomorrow, 2 o'clock, at the back entrance.'


	4. Choice

**Well Hello There! Next Chapter will be FourTris. I don't know whether to bring back Marlene or not... Thanks again (We've got 1000 views yay!) Please Follow and Favourite!**

I was confused to say the least. I didn't want to believe. This is my life. But something small, in back of brain, knew something was missing. I didn't want to be a traitor. The Bureau as good to me. They've never lied to me before, so why shouldn't I trust now?

But then again, they've never really told me anything either.

What harm can it be? Well, that is we make it outside the boundaries without getting shot. It's definitely risky. But then again, the curiosity will kill me if I don't go. And anyway, I don't have to stay. If I go and it looks like a complete lost cause, then I'll just come back, there's no harm in doing that.

The slip of paper has crumpled between my fingers; I've been twirling it between my fingers subconsciously. The ink that the writer used has slightly spread, but the writing is neat enough to still be legible. The sheet read what I expected:

Name: Beatrice 'Tris' Prior

Age: (Current) 18, (At Supposed Death) 16

Faction: Born Abnegation, Dauntless Transfer

It kind of rung bells, but it was the last column that really took me:

Family and Friends: Tobias Eaton

Christina

Caleb Prior

Cara

I kept repeating the names; I felt something. I couldn't picture it, but it was on the tip of my tongue. I knew that name; _Tobias Eaton, Tobias Eaton, Tobias Eaton. _I just couldn't see a face. I decided to sleep on it hoping in the morning I'd have a clearer image.

I woke early that morning. I guess it was nightmares or something but is was still thinking about the list. But this time I had a better idea of them. I'll go and with Tori.

This is a lot bigger than it seems.


	5. Reunite

**Hey! If you have any ideas on where you want this story to go, comment, because I'm still not completely sure!**

I don't own Divergent

Tobias' PO**V**

'Tobias; they're back! There's a Bureau car driving toward us this second!' Zeke's call interrupted my lunch, but I got up anyway and ran to the door. Why would they come at lunchtime? I imagined they'd come back at night, so it would be less conspicuous.

I ran out and sure enough a bulky car was driving towards us. But only one person was inside. She was a woman. But she wasn't Tris.

Tori.

'Didn't you find them? Where they not there?' Zeke asked, his voice cracking and shaking with every word. I knew how he felt. That feeling of hope, completely shattered. I craved her touch. I feel as if I am drowning, and there is no hope of swimming to the surface.

See, thats the thing about hope. People say it's the strongest emotion.

They are completely right.

However it is also the most painful. You can spend lifetime hoping for something that you are never going to get, and it's okay. Because there's a small place, tiny in fact, in the back of your mind that believes that one day it will happen. But it's terrible, because that amazing feeling of hope, euphoric almost, grows so slowly, and then it can smashed so quickly.

'You didn't find them.' I said it as a statement, not a question, because I didn't want to hear an answer. That would be too painful.

'Actually I did.'

Tori explained to us what happened. She found Uriah and Tris quickly, because she did patrol with them, and talked to them. They both seemed unsure, but she visited them again a day later, and gave them sheets of more people who their age. She said they found loads of people, but I don't know what scale that on. Some of them didn't believe it. Some did, but were fine with their life at Bureau. But I don't care, because Tris is alive.

Tori told us that they didn't want to draw attention. The Bureau abducted people from lots of cities, and have tabs on all of them. If 30 people were seen leaving at the same time, from the same people, it would raise suspicion. So they're coming separately to keep the cover low. That's also why they came in broad daylight, because there are cameras everywhere. Some leaving in broad daylight; they probably have a job to do; but someone leaving late night, they must be sneaking out. You can't outsmart The Bureau, so they didn't. The most stupid thing they did, turned out to be the smartest.

They were alive.

Divergents were coming back, in drabs, like Tori said they would. I was going to train, so I walked the longest route possible, being the procrastinator I am.

And then I heard it.

'Tobias'

I'd know her voice anywhere.

Tris.

I turn around and see her small figure. She jogs towards me, but I can't move. I'm too shocked and overwhelmed to be able to process what is happening. We collide and her thin arms wrap gently around my neck, and I slowly come out of my daze. I hold her tight against me, not wanting to let her go.

But I never have to.

I love her and now I know the cost of it, I will protect her unconditionally with my life. I can feel her heart beating rapidly against my, chest and hear her cry slightly. We eventually release each other and I look into a pair of beautiful eyes, that stare up at me.

'I love you, you know,' she whispers, choking on every word.

'I know.'

And I kiss her for the first time in years.


	6. xoxo

hey, so the story is finished. I thought I'd keep it short and sweet. Hope you liked it!

XOXO (gossip girl is my current obsession :) )

Thefaultindivergentinstruments


End file.
